


The stranger

by shadowOrchid



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing - Fandom, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Ric Grayson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, meloncholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowOrchid/pseuds/shadowOrchid
Summary: Ric sits in a bar at two in the morning the last thing he is expecting is a visitor...not much less one who buys him a drink.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot. never did a Ric grayson fic. (it hurts me to lol) another feels. A fic that came to me at three in the morning. *shrugs why not share it. ^_^

The first thing he noticed was the polished black leather shoes against the stained wood floor. Odd. No one in there right mind would enter a a third rate bar in Bludhaven at two in the morning with leather shoes. He picked-up the drink in his hand and raised it to his mouth the shoes left than a few seconds later made an appearance.   
The sound of those shoes as they journeyed passed echoed in the silence of the room, the drag of the bar stool beside him demanded his attention as the owner of those shoes sat down. His grey suit slightly disheveled, but oddly in place, the pale hands rubbed together briefly, slender fingers. He noted than as he took in the build he frowned. than again, the rest of him was slender. Wouldn't hurt to eat a hearty meal, or two. He turned his focus back in front of him taking another sip of his drink when the bartender approached him.

“Another Ric?”

“You know me.”

“I'll have a beer.”

Both men looked at the boy perched on the stool. Because, that is what he was a boy underneath the white collared shirt, black hair and blue eyes, he shifted slightly in his seat not out of nervousness but almost a correction. The bartender shook his head as Ric look another sip of his drink.

“Sorry, kid but you aren't of legal age to drink.” the bartender noted with a snort. “Nice attempt with the ged'up though.”

“I didn't say it was for me.” the boy turned his attention briefly to Ric. “It's for him.”

The bartender cocked an eyebrow as Ric halted a mouthful turning those fiery blue on this stranger. 

“I'm good. Really.” Ric stated coolly.

“I can afford any drink so if you don't want beer than choose and it's yours.”

Ric set his glass down. “Kid the drink I want is more than your pocket change and lint fuzz.”

Both Ric and the bartender shared a chuckle then were silenced by the $100 anvil that landed on the counter top. The bartender raised his eye brows at it then became skeptical pushing the bill back.

“Flashy but-”

“I'm surprised that you would shoot down a paying patron just because of age and what he looks like. No offense but the way this establishment is looking I'd say you can't afford to decline me. Now, be a good sport and get him the drink of his choice. Now.”

A single beat of silence passed before the bartender gathered the bill up between two fingers than looked at Dick.

“You heard him. What do you want?”

Ric gave a coy smile. “Scotch.” he looked back at the kid. “Neat.”

“Coming up.”

Ric took in the dark circles of the other than at the suit. “Ok, I have to ask? What the hell are you trying to prove? If you aren't here to drink, than why?”

“I just..a nice thing to do ok.”

Ric chewed the inside of his lip in thought. “...You should go home to your parents and change out of that god awful suit.”

The other grimaced at the words as the bartender placed the drink in front of Ric. Ric picked it up eyed it, took a sip than smacked his lips.

“Mm, not bad” he darted his eyes at the kid once more never had seen such poise for a teen. “Ok..do I know you? Because.” he made a circle with his pointer finger. “It's weird, a random kid buying me a drink. It's weird.”

This brought the other to chuckle sadly running a hand down his lap. “I guess it is in this context.”

Ric cocked an eyebrow as he watched the other..he looked old now. Like he'd been seasoned heavily an understanding of life that surpassed his youth but despite this odd encounter the thing that irritated him the most was the nagging feeling in the pit of hi stomach that somewhere he should know this kid. He picked up his drink then set it down.

“Could you do me a favor?”

The flash of hope in the other rivaled that of a puppy hoping to see the car drive into the carport. He then laughed sending that hope shattering into disappointment which earned another note laughter.

“Wow, kid do you have a leash so someone could walk you?”

The bartendar chuckled at that then to both surprise the teen turned. “This isn't easy for me you know.”

Ric flicked his eyes to the other man than rested on the other. “What?”

Ice blue eyes landed on his with all the gentleness of a blade. “This, you. You have his laugh, his smile...his heart. He would know me the moment he saw who I was, he wouldn't have to ask. He'd laugh with me not at me. To be caught in a place like this wasting life, he'd be living it.”

Ric watched as the other gathered his emotions together and taking a deep breath a swear under his breath as he shook his head. Clearly displeased not at him but for him? He pushed his drink aside.

“What is this really about?”  
The disappointment surrenders to the sadness Ric now clicked, this was the feeling that drove him to come in the bar. He frowned as the other simply fidgeted in his spot as he seemed to beat himself mentally on the answer he finally gave.

“..I want to say good bye.”

Ric brow creased in confusion. “..Ok, Good bye. See, easy.”

The boy shook his head. “No..it's not. To some perhaps, but me? It's like hugging a cactus.”

“Not following.”

Those ice blue rested on him with understanding. “Yeah...I don't want to insult you but I also want to be truthful but in doing that I would only succeed in hurting both of us. We booth don't deserve that either.”

“I'm a big boy, talk.” Ric engaged.

Silence passed by slowly before the other spoke.

“I don't want to tell you my name because I hope that you'll remember it in time to say a greeting than a good bye. I'm an analytical thinker and thus takes time to make a decision, the right one. Though I do find this whole mess to be very wrong and no right answer will come out of it. My point is...I'll never forget you. The real you, nor will I give up on you because that's what he would do if I were in your predicament.”

Ric watched as he got up from his seat. “Where are you going?”

A smile was offered. “It's my work break, but..” he reached into his pocket and handed him a piece of paper. “Here is something to remember me by.”

Ric looked at the folded edges than back up in time to see an empty floor. He turned back to the counter the bartendar giving a huff.

“Not your average customer.” he said as he watched Dick unfold a photo. “What is it?”

Dick looked at the photo briefly than shrugged. “Nothing. I'll have one more and call it a night.”

“Or morning. Coming up.”

Dick picked up his drink then something hit him in the back of his mind. Setting down the drink he picked up the photo of his parents and him that he knew the other man and women he didn't recognized his blues honed in on the other boy in the photo.

“Here you go.”

Dick winced as his memory glitched than fizzled out. He set the photo back down and picked up his drink he managed a gulp then it clicked. In such a clear way he looked back at the door getting to his feet eyes wide. It wasn't so much the name it was the person, his friend?...no his brother.

'Tim.'

**Author's Note:**

> Tim <3


End file.
